


Toss a bard to your witcher

by Sushivore



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Geralt s'excuse enfin auprès de Jaskier pour son comportement déplorable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Toss a bard to your witcher

-Et si la vie peut encore m'accorder un seul bienfait, ce serait de me de me débarrasser sur le champ de ta présence! hurla Geralt en fusillant son compagnon du regard.  
Jaskier recula comme s'il avait été frappé. Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement mais aucune larme ne coula.  
-Bien alors je vais... Aller glaner la suite de l'histoire auprès des autres... A une prochaine fois Geralt.  
Mais le Sorceleur s'était déjà détourné, tout son corps tendu par la colère.  
Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de finalement faire demi-tour et s'éloigner, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans la lande avec la fatalité du glas.  
C'est ainsi que leurs chemins se séparèrent. Sur leur langue resta l'amertume d'une rupture aussi brutale qu'incompréhensible.

Geralt grogna en mettant enfin pied à terre après une journée passée à cheval.

Sur la dernière heure le menant au petit village où il se trouvait à présent, il avait été attaqué par un groupe de wargs, et il était maintenant couvert de tripes et de sang, que même les pluies torrentielles qui s'étaient abattues toute la journée sur lui n'avaient pu effacer totalement.

Il était donc non seulement poisseux mais aussi trempé et fatigué.

Lentement, le sorceleur se traina jusqu'à l'auberge. Il attacha sa jument sous le porche avant d'entrer.  
Personne ne fit attention à lui, et il en remercia le ciel. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de créer un esclandre dans le seul endroit qui proposait un lit à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il alla ainsi s'installer au bar, adressant un vague signe de la main au gérant pour lui signifier qu'il voulait lui parler.  
Ce dernier se rapprocha et hocha la tête à sa demande d'une chambre.

-Vous avez de la chance, il m'en reste une. Vous voulez à manger aussi?

-Non, juste une chambre et un bain. Et une bière aussi.

L'homme acquiesça à nouveau, jetant un regard critique à l'état plus que déplorable du mutant.  
Geralt l'ignora et sirota la boisson que le type lui tendit une minute plus tard.

Il observa les gens autour de lui, pensif.

L'ambiance, pourtant plutôt bonne, ne l'atteignait nullement.

Il était là physiquement, mais son esprit vagabondait dieu sait où.

Mais il revint brutalement à lui lorsque son regard s'accrocha à deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec stupéfaction.

A moins de dix mètres de lui, assis sur un tabouret, vêtu d'une extravagante tenue bleu clair, se tenait Jaskier.

Ce dernier le regardait toujours du même air ahuri, tenant son luth d'une main.

Sans réfléchir, Geralt se redressa sur son siège.  
La réaction du barde fut immédiate.

Peut-être fût-ce le regard du sorceleur ou bien sa posture qui effrayèrent Jaskier, toujours est-il que le jeune homme réagit comme un lapin face à un renard.

Il détala.

Et Geralt n'eut d'autre idée que de le poursuivre.  
Il était plus rapide certes, mais aussi plus massif.

Là où Jaskier pouvait se faufiler, lui devait jouer des coudes.

Le garçon eut donc la chance de joindre l'abri de sa chambre bien avant lui et put ainsi verrouiller la porte avant de s'en éloigner, son cœur cognant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique.

Un instant plus tard, Geralt arrivait à son tour et donnait un coup de poing rageur sur le montant de bois.

-Ouvre!

-Non!

-Jaskier ouvre cette foutue porte!

-Tu vas me faire du mal si j'obéis!

Geralt grimaça en entendant la détresse dans la voix d'ordinaire joyeuse du barde.

Sa patience déjà limitée commençait à s'amenuiser mais il brida son agacement.

Jaskier était craintif de nature, et il savait que le brusquer serait la pire des choses à faire.

Alors il serra les poings et se força à rester calme.

Puis, il toqua à la porte, cette fois-ci sans violence.

-Jaskier...

-Non.

-S'il te plait...

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Et si je parle à travers la porte?

Un silence se fit avant que la voix de Jaskier ne résonne à nouveau:  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Geralt?

-M'excuser.

Un rire amer se fit entendre à travers le bois épais.

-T'excuser? Ne gaspille pas ta salive, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en penses pas un mot.

-Bien sûr que si. J'ai été injuste, et cruel. Tu ne méritais pas que je te parle comme je l'ai fait. J'étais énervé et..

-Arrête, claqua la voix glaciale du barde. Ne te cherche même pas de prétexte pour la façon dont tu m'as traité.

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment Jaskier je t'assure que je ne...

-Le bon moment?! Tu te moques de moi?! Te rends tu seulement compte que tu m'as toujours traité comme un moins que rien?!

-Quoi?! Mais de quoi tu parles?!

-Toutes ces remarques, ces regards, ces actes... Tu m'as frappé à notre première rencontre bon sang! 

Geralt se crispa. Il n'avait pas pensé que le barde lui jetterait tous ses actes à la figure de la sorte.

-Jaskier, s'il te plait, écoute moi pour une fois.

-Et en quel honneur?

-En l'honneur que je suis épuisé et que je ne veux rien faire de regrettable.

Le barde se tut aussitôt, semblant sentir la menace réelle présente dans la voix du tueur.

-Bien. Maintenant, tu vas ouvrir cette porte. Je veux te parler en face, pas discuter avec un bout de bois. Je veux te voir Jaskier. S'il te plait. Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je ne m'approcherai même pas de toi si ça te gêne.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux, et Geralt crut que le jeune homme ne lui ouvrirait pas.

Il allait se détourner lorsque le bruit du loquet le figea sur place.

Tout doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le visage méfiant du barde.

-Tu promets?

-Ai-je déjà manqué à ma parole?

-Non, je t'accorde au moins cette qualité.

Geralt soupira et entra dans la chambre, prenant soin de rester loin du brun.

Ce dernier resta à la porte, la gardant entrouverte.  
Ce geste blessa Geralt. Jaskier se sentait si menacé que ça en sa présence?

Le barde dut voir son regard parce qu'il se mit à agiter la main, une moue écœurée sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas pour m'enfuir. C'est pour l'odeur. La fenêtre coince, et toi tu pues.

Le sorceleur ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'insolence du jeune homme. Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'il avait raison. Son état était déplorable, et il empestait réellement.

-Bon alors? Que voulais tu me dire? questionna le chanteur en s'appuyant au mur à côté de la porte.

-Comme je te le disais juste avant, je m'excuse de t'avoir traité de la sorte. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça te blessait à ce point, et j'espère vraiment que tu sauras me pardonner.

-C'est tout? Et la sorcière?

-Quoi la sorcière? Quel rapport avec Yennefer?

-Dès qu'elle réapparaîtra tu me jetteras à nouveau?

-Je ne t'ai pas...

Geralt ferma aussitôt la bouche. Si, bien sûr que si. Yennefer l'avait quitté et c'était la douleur de cette séparation qui l'avait poussé à s'en prendre à Jaskier.  
Il était donc tout à fait normal que le jeune homme soit méfiant à propos de la sorcière. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup de base...

-Yennefer est partie pour de bon, finit par répondre Geralt au bout d'un moment, mais, reprit-il en voyant l'autre ouvrir la bouche, même si elle revenait, je ne te laisserai plus tomber pour elle. Tu en as ma parole.

Le plus jeune le regarda un instant, semblant indécis.  
Geralt profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher de lui, surpris que Jaskier ne réagisse pas.

Il se contentait de le fixer, les deux orbes couleur de ciel remplis d'une émotion indéchiffrable.

-Alors? M'accordes tu ton pardon? murmura Geralt en s'arrêtant juste devant le brunet, légèrement penché vers lui.

Jaskier le regardait toujours, sa bouche pincée en deux lignes minces.

Puis un sourire fleurit sur son visage alors qu'il hochait la tête.

-Comment veux-tu que je te refuse quelque chose quand tu me fixes comme ça?

Geralt sourit faiblement, sans répondre, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage à nouveau jovial du plus jeune.

Jaskier finit par le remarquer et le regarda à son tour avant de faire un pas en avant.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se redressa et appuya brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du sorceleur.

Quelque chose craqua immédiatement à l'intérieur du mutant. Sans hésiter, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille svelte du jeune homme pour le coller à lui, cherchant déjà à accéder à sa bouche.

Mais il sursauta en sentant Jaskier lui écraser brutalement le pied, et recula, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi encore? gronda le sorceleur, resserrant davantage sa prise sur le brun en face de lui et gagnant de fait un autre coup.

-Ma tenue!! hurla Jaskier, outré.

Geralt le regarda sans comprendre avant de voir les taches sanguinolentes qui commençaient déjà à parsemer la belle veste bleue.

Une irrémédiable envie de s'esclaffer monta en lui comme le feu d'un volcan et il finit par céder, remplissant la chambre d'un rire chaud et puissant, sous les yeux médusés du barde.

-Je sens que je regrette déjà, marmonna ce dernier.  
Geralt ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui voler un nouveau baiser, ignorant les bruits de protestation du garçon ainsi que son agitation.

Jaskier lui avait trop manqué, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et il comptait bien profiter au maximum de la présence plus que désirée du jeune homme.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils finirent tous les deux dans la même baignoire, Geralt refusant catégoriquement de lâcher son cadet d'une semelle.

-Je te hais, siffla Jaskier en lui lançant un regard mauvais par dessus son épaule.

Geralt ne fit que lui adresser un sourire narquois en guise de réponse et le barde soupira.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, c'était certain.


End file.
